Can Love overcome Hatred?
by YuniexTidus
Summary: When Lance breaks up with Kitty and she goes into a state of depression. She ends up kissing her close friend Kurt. Feeling that she had done the worst thing possible she leaves the mansion and finds a new ally in one of her enemies.


**A couple of years after the defeat of Apocalypse Kitty and Lance became a fully fledged couple. After a little while of dating, Lance starts to feel a little restless in the relationship. Deciding that it's best for him to find something more 'interesting' he ends up dumping Kitty for Miss Wanda Maximoff. When this happens the generally happy young girl ends up going into a sort of depression. In this state of depression she ends up kissing her good friend Kurt. Shocked by what she does, Kitty decides that she needs some time away from the other X-Men. While away, she comes across a very unlikely ally that she never thought she'd ever think of as more then an enemy. (slight) Lancitty, (slight) Kurtty, (slight) Londa (LancexWanda) and another pairing I wont give up just yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the x-men, all of the characters are definitely not mine, unless I actually bring in one of mine or my friends' which is something I most likely wont do.**

_Kitty...I think we should date other people..._ These thoughts were stuck in Kitty Pryde's mind. A couple of days ago she had heard those words from her at the time boyfriend Lance Alvers. She honestly had no idea just what had led to him saying that to her. The last time she had actually thought about, the two of them had seemed to be happy. At least in her own opinion they were happy, now she wasn't quite sure about anything anymore. Then yesterday she had bumped into him with...Wanda Maximoff of all people. She hadn't even known that the two of them liked each other.

Sighing softly to herself, she buried her head into her pillow and bit back the tears that she felt coming once again. Ever since the day that Lance had broken up with her, she hadn't been out of the mansion once except for the day when she had spotted Lance with Wanda. As she lay there on her bed, she took a deep, shuddering breath as she closed her eyes for a minute when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Kitty?" came the soft voice of one of her closest friends. Sitting up to look at him closely, she brushed some stray locks of chestnut hair out of her eyes before she threw her arms around him in a hug "Why did this happen Kurt?" she whispered in a small voice feeling almost like she was a child once again "What did I do wrong?"

Not really waiting for an answer she looked away from him and picked up a tissue from one of the boxes that was currently kept by her bed at the moment. Glancing around her room, her sapphire eyes darted to the empty bed that was next to hers "Where's Dani?" she asked getting slightly distracted from her problems. Not that long ago she had been rooming with Rogue, but when her best friend Danielle Moonstar had joined the X-Men, then she had been moved into Rogue's bed while the other girl got a room all to herself.

Looking back up at Kurt again, she noticed the sadness in his face and she suddenly burst into tears. She knew that she had been pretty depressing lately, but she had been so close to telling Lance that she loved him when he ended up doing this to her. Glancing down slightly, she felt her bangs covering most of her face and she was extremely glad of that because she really didn't want Kurt to see her crying, after all she didn't want him to feel even worse for her then he already did. It was bad enough that even Rogue was starting to feel pity for her and she hardly ever pitied anybody.

Feeling Kurt's chin on the top of her head she looked up at him through tear filled sad eyes and sniffled softly "I-I'm sorry Kurt." she said to him in a soft voice "P-People must think i'm so pathetic." she looked back down again before glancing up at him again when she heard him talking "Of course they don't Kitty." he said his German accent getting stronger since he was obviously worried about her which was something she really didn't want right at this moment.

Sighing softly she rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at him. It was strange, until this moment she had never really noticed just how cute she was. Once you got past the fur and all that of course. Plus when he didn't have the image inducer on he did have the cutest ears you could ever see on anyone. Leaning her head closer to his she smiled slightly to herself and closed her eyes for a minute as she felt him turn his head towards her. Opening her eyes, she leaned over slightly and gave him about a ten second kiss.

Eyes widening slightly, she shook her head shocked that she had done that "Oh my God! Kurt I am like so sorry!" she looked down at the ground feeling as though she was going to hyperventilate or something like that. Biting back tears she shook her head slightly. Not waiting to hear if he was going to say anything to her, she grabbed her purse and ran off in the direction of the entrance to the mansion feeling the need to get away from everybody and anything that reminded her of things that, well she didn't want to be reminded of.

After running for a little while, she found herself reaching the park. Glancing down at the ground, she finally stopped running before leaning on it and breathing heavily trying to get her breath back while tears were streaming down her cheeks. Covering her mouth slightly she felt herself sliding down the tree when she felt herself hitting the grass _I should have listened when everyone told me that I should stay away from Lance! _She thought to herself shaking her head _But no, I had to think that he had actually changed and that he might actually care about me._

She sat there for a little while her knees up to her chin with her head buried in it as she was crying. She knew that this wasn't the best way to deal with things, but right now she couldn't really deal. As she sat there, she felt a hand on her shoulder before she heard a very familiar voice talking to her "Hey there Kitty-Kat" came a rather cocky voice "What's the matter? A little down right now? The Kitties having a bad day?"

**ok so that was kind of short, but it's only my first chapter. Please R&R, and if anyone has any ideas on what they want the final pairing to be, then i'd love them to tell me. As well as who they think the unknown person should be, I personally know who i'd like, but i'm always open to idea . oh and yes if anyone has any criticisms please make them Constructive and not insulting, thanks .**


End file.
